<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hit on Me [Roman x Neo] by threeflavouredmute</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888248">Hit on Me [Roman x Neo]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeflavouredmute/pseuds/threeflavouredmute'>threeflavouredmute</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depressed Neopolitan, Depressing, Depression, F/M, Mute Neopolitan (RWBY), References to Depression, Roman Torchwick Lives, Slow To Update</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeflavouredmute/pseuds/threeflavouredmute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people want to go out in a big way, others want to go out in a small way.. Neo Politan just wanted to go.. But for some reason he just couldn't kill her..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neopolitan &amp; Roman Torchwick, Neopolitan/Roman Torchwick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hit on Me [Roman x Neo]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First fanfic posted on here, yay ^^<br/>I write a lot on Instagram and you could probably find some of my stories on Wattpad already</p><p>Quite a lot of swearing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hit on me<br/>
(Roman x Neo) 
</p><p>(Neo's side)</p><p>Slamming her gloved hands on the keys of the mostly broken computer, she gave a shaky sigh that.. oddly enough had no sound. Her chestnut brown and baby pink hair framed her thin and delicate face, silver droplets making their way down the colourless skin.</p><p>Lifeless and empty eyes trailed across the cracked screen of the computer, reading over the information she had submit a while ago... Specifically.. An illegal website.. To hire a hit man. 

She had already sent the money and information a few days in advance... Now the petite woman just had to wait to see if it would work. Originally, she was just going to do it herself, but it got to the point where she had no energy to load dust into a gun, or even tie a rope properly, but hey, if you're dead then you don't have to worry about money problems anymore. </p><p>Putting her head in her black gloved hands, she gave a quiet sniff as the droplets gathered under her chin. Moments later they dropped onto the dark oak surface that her computer was sitting on, creating a small puddle that let her see her disgusting reflection.</p><p>Glaring at herself for a solid few minutes, the tears continuing to pour down her cheeks, she then rose an arm and swiped it across the table. Not only did her reflection go away as the water was forced off the surface, but her computer was flung off the table as well which caused more cracks to splinter across the screen.</p><p>Rolling her eyes at the cheaply made electronic, she just slowly leaned to the side, causing her unstable chair to tilt in the direction she leaned. Reaching out her small hand, she hesitated before deciding the computer wasn't worth it and straightening up again. The petite woman slouched in her chair slightly as she slowly glanced around the room, the best room that money could buy.</p><p>Giving a silent scoff at her pathetic attempt to cheer herself up, she then studied the room. Blood stained walls riddled with bullet holes, a disgusting bed with countless stains on it (she didnt even want to know what had been done on that bed), a flickering lamp, which was her only light source as the overhead light was shattered (the glass remains carelessly pushed into a corner), gross and shaggy red carpet that she was sure used to be white, shattered windows that she had covered with the torn curtains to prevent the freezing cold wind and rain from getting in, and an oak door with a broken latch dangling on the frame.</p><p>Her tears only began falling faster as she gave a silent and humorless laugh, leaning forward to rest her head against the desk. She hated it. She hated this. But she didn't have a choice.</p><p>There isn't many places a criminal can hide.</p><p>"This might be the easiest mission I've ever been assigned."</p><p>The woman didn't flinch in surprise or even blink, she just slowly lifted her head and dragged her eyes to meet her welcomed intruder. He had an expensive and hand tailored white jacket with a red lining and gold buttons that seemed to reflect the light a little too much for her liking, black pants, black leather gloves and dress shoes that had probably been stained with the blood of many people plenty of times. Dead forest green eyes that seemed to give an aura of false humor and charm, a pale complexion dotted with faint freckles, flaming ginger hair with his bangs swept over to cover his right eye, and a bowler hat that had a feather neatly tucked into the red ribbon around it.</p><p>"You're a woman of many words." He rolled his eyes and shut the door with his foot, but his tone told her that he already knew she wouldn't speak. Slowly, gauged her monotone expression, only for his eyes to flicker to the computer that was laying on the ground, the screen still lit up and proudly displaying the words she had written. His eyes moved from the tiny woman to the screen repeatedly until he caught on.

"So.. You're Neo. And you hired a hit.... On your self...?"</p><p>(Roman's side)</p><p>'God, I fucking hate this job.' The redhead pushed himself up with his gloved hand, the other holding a glass of whiskey. Lazily dragging his feet across the oak wood floor, the ice cubes clinking in the glass dramatically, he gracefully flopped into the chair that was in front of the desk where his computer calmly rested, patiently waiting to be used, ashes from the cigar pinched in between his lips scattering everywhere, causing him to sigh angrily and dust them away.</p><p>After cleaning up the minor mess he made, he glared down at the computer with distaste. Eventually, he opened it and logged in, only to be greeted with a message from his boss, a woman he had never met in person, but hey, at least she got him money.. Even if she did get a larger cut. Personally he hated Cinder even if he couldn't say so out loud. She was so.. bossy and annoying.. Like every boss ever.</p><p>|This hit was sent in a few days ago. A woman wants her dead. Badly. I was sent over $50,000 lien just to kill her, not even to torture or gain information. There isn't any specified ways of getting rid of her either.
I assume this petty job is simple enough for you.

You will be given $20,000 if you kill her.<br/>
Do not fail me, Roman Torchwick.<br/>
~Cinder.|</p><p>Rolling his dead forest coloured eyes to the ceiling for a minute, he held back an annoyed groan. 'She's only sending me in because this sounds sketchy as fuck.' He concluded as he clicked on the link that was embedded into the message.</p><p>Name: Neo Politan<br/>
Age: 23<br/>
Gender: Female<br/>
Height: 5'0"<br/>
Hair colour: Right side pink with white streaks, left side brown.<br/>
Eye colour: Right brown, left pink.<br/>
Weight: 90lbs.<br/>
Blood type: B-<br/>
Skin tone: Pale.<br/>
Semblance: Overactive imagination<br/>
When are they wanted dead: Before Sunday.<br/>
Where will they be: Vita's Vale Motel. Room 93. Door will be unlocked.<br/>
Level of fight they'll put up (1-10): 0. Mute. She can not scream.</p><p>'This woman is literally a fucking kid size Neapolitan ice cream cone.. And what do they mean? There's no way someone won't put up a fight or scream for help. Fuck.. this is very sketchy..' Roman sighed before looking at the picture, his eyes softening slightly. 'She's very beautiful though... Shame. Ah well. Let's get this done.' He wrote down the address and placed the paper in the pocket of his dress pants. He grabbed his cane, which was cleverly (so he thinks) a disguised gun, and a few knives before he got on his dress shoes and bowler hat. </p><p>Walking to the front door, he fixed his flaming ginger hair in the mirror before reaching up and grabbing the set of keys that were hanging on the hook. Pocketing them for just a second, he bent down and adjusted his dress shoes to make sure they wouldn't slip off if he had to run.</p><p>Once he deemed himself ready, he held out his hand to grasp the brass knob of the door, but found himself hesitating. 'Do I really have to go out a murder a beautiful and, possibly, innocent woman? For a measly $20,000 lien? I have all the money you need right now! ... Then again... Cinder would probably be quite happy to get rid of me it I don't do as she demands.. Ah well.. Lien is lien. Life is life.' He grasped the handle and twisted it, opening the door only to quickly step out an lock it, not taking his time to admire the dark and rainy scenery.</p><p>As he twirled the keys on his finger by the key ring while walking to his car, he couldn't help but wonder what Neo did to who ever put the hit out on her if she had a zero percent chance of fighting against him.. 

'Ah, ice cream, you're definitely a mystery. But one that might not have a solution.' He thought as he opened the car door and started the engine.</p><p>Pulling his car into Vita's Vale Motel, his pale face twisted into a cringe. This place was the very definition of a criminal hide out, so he began to wonder if Neo was hiding from the law.. Just like him.</p><p>Stepping out, his black dress shoes prevented his feet from touching the wet and trash covered ground, while his dead hues scaned each door carefully until they landed on the oak door in between 92 and 94. The gold numbers were gone but Roman was still able to make out the faint outline of where they had been due to the sun bleached wood.</p><p>Patting his pockets with his gloved hands, he felt his knives and made sure he had a good grip on his cane before slowly making his way up the metal stairs. The redhead was almost one hundred percent sure the metal would give away under his weight, but fortunately that wasn't the case...</p><p>Or maybe that was unfortunate..</p><p>Moving his head side to side for a second to shake off his thoughts, he quietly walked to the door Neo was said to be in. Leaning his hip on his cane, he gave the door knob a few silent taps, testing it for any traps... But he failed to see any or hear any...</p><p>Twisting the tacky golden knob, he carefully peaked in to see his target... crying. She gave a silent laugh that failed to have humor at something in her mind as Roman stepped into the filthy room. 'There isn't many places a criminal can hide.' He reminded himself while thoughts bounced in his head silently as he was trying not to judge the amount of money she had... Instead he focused on her.</p><p>The woman was obviously lost in her own deprecating voices and thoughts.. so he took his time. Dead forest green eyes wandered over every little detail of her body.. From her knotted rose and chestnut waves of hair, to her frame that was even too thin for the black corset she was wearing. "This might be the easiest mission I've ever been assigned."</p><p>'You fucking idiot. Way to blow your cover!' </p><p>To his surprise, she didn't jolt or even change her breathing patern. She just slowly lifted her head and swept her eyes over to meet his. The way her delicate body moved from the slightest sniffle to the quietest breath, it seemed like there was a massive weight preventing her moving too quick.</p><p>"You're a woman of many words." He rolled his dead eyes and gave the door a small nudge with his foot, closing it with a click, 'Damn, I know I'm a criminal but fuck, don't remind her about possible trauma. I'm a human, not a Grimm.' Slowly he eyed her monotone expression, only for a small hint of relief and acceptance to become visible in her hues.</p><p>Confused, Roman looked down at her computer, but that only caused his confusion to get worse. Lit up on the screen, was the very information Cinder had sent him.. There should be only three people that have access to those exact words. Him, his boss, and the one who hired them. </p><p>The ginger could practically hear the clicks as the pieces in his brain began to join together and solve the puzzle. 'This woman, Neo, is living a shitty life.. and she's in too far to fix it.. She hates it. She's depressed and suicidal...' He quickly concluded before blinking. This had never happened to him before. "So.. You're Neo. And you.. hired a hit.. on yourself..?"</p><p>His target gave him the most unamused stare, as if saying, 'Wow! You're so smart! It's like you figured out the Zodiac Code! Fucking asshole.' The male almost felt like giving a chuckle as he rose his gloved covered hands in surrender.</p><p>These hands had been covered with blood countless times.. The blood of people who had wronged others, that is. Except, this woman.. sure she had probably robbed a lot of people to get the money, but the only person she had wronged was herself. "Look, I know my job is to kill people and get paid for it, but I've never killed someone who wants to be killed."</p><p>The same look remained on the woman's face, and if Roman didn't know she was mute, he would think she was getting ready to yell at him to get on with it.</p><p>"I can't."</p><p>This caused the unamused look to be immediately replaced with confusion as she tilted her head. The strawberry coloured strands of hair that had been framing her features were now mostly covering her thin face due to how much she was tilting her head.</p><p>At this point, Roman didn't even know what he was doing either. </p><p>Rubbing his face with a sigh, he rested his hip on his Melodic Cudgel again. "I'm used to people begging and whining for their pathetic and measly lives, not silently accepting, and welcoming, the fact they're gonna die.. So.." He extended his hand towards her, almost relishing in the sight of the blood free gloves.</p><p>"Let me teach you how to enjoy life, then we'll see if you still want to do this."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>